1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to a signal level adjustment apparatus, a phase detection apparatus, a motor drive controller, a conveyer, an image forming apparatus, and a signal level adjustment method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In control for a DC motor, a technique for detecting a rotation position of a rotor is known in the related art.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-99023 discloses a motor drive controller that uses a plurality of sensor signals output in accordance with a rotation phase to detect a rotation position in a case in which a level of the sensor signals reaches a threshold in accordance with a desired rotation phase and in a case in which the level reaches a zero cross point of the sensor signals.
However, in the motor drive controller disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-99023, an installation phase error in a manufacturing process or a phase error due to magnetization variability (dispersion) may cause an error in a detection phase.